


[Fanart] Weekly Cuisine

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Food, Courtship, Digital Art, Dim Sum, H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M, Muggle Food, Post-Hogwarts, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: It's routine for Harry and Draco to go to a Muggle restaurant every Sunday to try new foods and catch up. During their exciting dim sum experience, they discover something important they should've laid out on the table in the first place. Also, Harry is a (sneaky) idiot.





	[Fanart] Weekly Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> For [# 132](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit).
> 
> I'll be honest, drawing the dim sum foods was super fun! I had to jump on this prompt when I saw it. And this also ended up turning from something simple into its own comic. It was a challenge of it's own to make things work, and I have the lovely HD Fan Fair mods to thank for their patience, and for believing that I could power through.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/153292.html).


End file.
